


Just Another Detention

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Detention, Drabble, M/M, Slash, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-25
Updated: 2010-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-25 18:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1658705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Just Another Detention

Harry awoke slowly, the warmth of the sun on his face. Stretching his arms and legs, he sighed contentedly, the significant twinge in his arse evidence of the marvelous time he'd had the night before. 

Running his hands gently over his body, he remembered the bites to his neck, the firm grip on his hips. They'd been careful to heal the marks before he left just in case anyone—

"Harry?" Ron's voice cut through his thoughts. "What did Snape have you doing in detention last night?"

"Oh, you know," Harry replied innocently as he climbed out of bed, "the usual."


End file.
